mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Club de Dibujantes
Hola! este es un club para que se conozcan mas las obras de arte de miembros. right Quisiera presentarme yo soy Alexandra. Soy buena dibujando hasta cierto nivel así que se me ocurrio formar este club! todos son libres de entrar ya sean inexpertos o expertos,para ser un miembro deben decirme que imagen quieren tener,por ejemplo:"Quisiera ser miembro con sweetie belle" o algo parecido y así los pongo como miembros. Aqui podran aprender muchas tecnicas de dibujo y deben tener pasiencia ya que los tutoriales no son rapidos como mi nombre de usuario ewe,tambien esta la co-fundadora que es Fluttershy Ho...hola me llamo Fluttershy y soy la co-fundadora del club,mayormente me especifico en hacer tutoriales de fondo y tambien cutie marks. Siempre aceptamos nuevos miembros!(echa por aleja n.n) Noticias *Nuevos miembros!,somos como una comunidad XD! *¿Jugamos un juego de Alimentos ? *Nuevo Co-fundador! Jennifer Rainbow *Por fin tenemos nuestro propio escudo! *Cancion oficial del club http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png *Renovación del club http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130213200152/bibliotecapkmn/es/images/4/44/D8.png *Tenemos una mascota en el club Panty Draws c: Archivo:Club_de_dibujo.png Tutoriales De Fluttershy: Fluttershy:Aqui les dejo una guia de como hago mis dibujos Tutorial 1.png Tutorial 2.png Dibujo feo XD.png y tambien como me quedo al final (lo arregle un poquito) 3er paso-Le agrego brillo,puntos,color,sombras,accesorios (la nuve y el suelo son adornos para que quedara bonito XD) Canciones full|center|335 px full|center|335 px Reglas *Ser amable con todos los miembros *Si se puede invitar mas personas al club *No sacar obras robadas de deviantart (debe ser echo por ti) *Los miembros pueden cambiar su imagen si no les gusta o no se sienten comodos con ella Alexandradiseño.png|Speed Art Pegasister(Alexandra) Fundadora Fluttershy grupo de dibujo.png|Fluttershy(Fluttershy) Co-Fundadora Cuteee2.png|Jennifer Rainbow(Dj 4q4) Co-fundadora 2 Vinyl scratch with a ponytail by jennieoo-d5g51o0.png|Flutterlove(Vynil Scratch) Miembro/Usuario Ayudante de Oro Derpy salad.png|Rainbow spicy(Derpy) Miembro/Usuario Ayudante de Plata Sweetie miembro.jpg|Valeria.montoyaromero(Sweetie Belle) Miembro/Usuario Ayudante de Bronce Doctor whooves by the divine demon-d553ohl.png|Papadopoulos mcmenu :p(Dr.whooves) Miembro 36.png|Cootie sweet(Flutter star) Miembro DreamCatcher2.png|Yuzuki Yukari :3(Dream Catcher) Miembro Yoenpony.PNG|Mlpyhda(Ella ponyficada) Miembro 250px-Cotton Heart 001.png|AlejaMorena01(Cotton Heart) Miembro Club de dibujo.png|Mascotita del club,Panty Draws Tati(foreveralone).png|Samantha Golden(Tati) Miembro Princess luna by alex4nder02-d4whv04.png|Fruit creper(Princesa Luna) Miembro SamealSide1 zpsf73efb4b.png|1 daynight 1(Whiteness Shadow) Miembro Rainbow love fire.PNG|Dizzy twister1(Rainbow fire) Miembro Akane.png|Posey11(Akane) Miembro Princess cadance standing by sunran80-d5osogp.png|Princess Cadence(Princesa Cadance) Miembro Rainbow sonic.png|Irlandah(Rainbow sonic) Miembro Darkness diamond.png|Darkness Diamond(Darkness Diamond) Miembro Fusion HappySunset.png|Kamui Alekey(HappySunset) Miembro Octavia is impressed by austiniousi-d60zeuc.png|Ana Liddell (Octavia) Miembro. Doux heart with a braid by eclipse340-d6w3cad.png|Princess Cadance!!!(Doux Heart) Miembro Butterfly final version.png|Butterfly Tender(Butterfly Tender) Miembro Dj Love.png.png|Lindaestila(Dj love) Miembro Sunset shimer.jpg|Katnisss pegasister(Sunset Shimer) Miembro Mifotodeperfilxd.jpg|CrazyFluttershy~(Samy) Miembro rosalia.png|Devony Art music (roselia) miembro Miembros Speed Art Pegasister como Alexandra Fluttershy como Fluttershy (XD) Jennifer Rainbow como Dj 4q4 Flutterlove como Vynil Scratch(Dj pon 3) Rainbow spicy como Derpy Cootie sweet como Flutter star Papadopoulos mcmenu :p como Dr.Whooves Valeria.montoyaromero como Sweetie Belle Yuzuki Yukari :3 como Dream Catcher Samantha Golden como Tati Devony Art music como Roselia Mlpyhda como ella ponyficada AlejaMorena01 como Cotton Heart Dizzy twister1 como Rainbow Fire 1 daynight 1 como Whiteness Shadow Fruit creper como Princesa Luna Ana Liddell como Octavia Princess Cadence como Princesa Cadance Posey11 como Akane Irlandah como Rainbow sonic Darkness Diamond como Darkness Diamond Kamui Alekey como HappySunset Princess Cadance!!! como Doux Hearth Butterfly Tender como Butterfly Tender Lindaestila como Dj Love CrazyFluttershy~ como La Sexy Samy (sir) Katnisss pegasister como Sunset Shimmer Katherine michelle lopez como Katy Hearts Party Hard 600-GT como Cupcake Puff Apple Caramel como Sweet Cake Vinki lopez9695 como Angels Painting LINDADHS como Princesa Carina FlutterDash2013 Pink Cloud CutieMarkdeAppleBloom como Clever wit Danimajil como Aneli PusheenFan~ como Pu Categoría:Grupos